dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Hey, how is it going on Dragon Ball What If... If you need any help please just ask me me(Theecho12457) or my friend who will be joining this wikia tomorrow(Coreesponder1). We will be glad to contribute any help we can. We would love to help in anyway we can. can I join your what if team go to my taik page goku259 one more thing to ask can you become a part of my team dragonball reborn goku259 5 sorry hey im puting hunku in dragonball reborn im making a super human 5 you can pick the power level send me message when your done it is stronger than a super saiyan 3 by the way it have to be 3300 x or up hey find as people you can to help with dragonball reborn and what can I do to help with with if you find more then one put a contest who can write the the best story about broly hey how the contest and if you have ay ideas about dragonball reborn tell me my next episode is names mobirus vs hunku and what can do for what if hey can i make a episode of dragonball what if Re: No Subject I think I've gotten them all. Let me know if I missed any. Cheers. -KidVegeta yo, can i be part of DragonBall What-if Of Course! I would love to help on your page User:SonamyLover68 Uhm..ExtremeSSJ4-kun, may I be in the what if team? Come on, review already. -KidVegeta Come on, review already. -KidVegeta What If team? AkurnaSkulblaka AkurnaSkulblaka I'm warning you mister. Infer that Aku is a slut again and I will feed your genitals to a wolf. -KidVegeta Re: AkurnaSkulblaka Response Bitch please. -KidVegeta Video Game Cover Did you do it? Thank you!!!!!!! Would you like to join Dragon Ball P and write parodies of famous Dragon Ball animes? I'm Just Saiyan --Guysponge22 00:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Are you working on my game cover? So did you work on the video game cover I asked for? Look, I know I bother you a lot but do you still make video game covers? I really need it! -Lau the G Admin I've made you an admin to trial how good you are for a couple of days. If you are completely inactive during that period, I can guarantee you won't become the admin. Your trial begins now. -KidVegeta (talk) Fanon and Data You do know that months ago I posted a message in your wall on Fanon and data that you never responded to? - can i still do a what if... episode? Hey ExtremeSSJ4 Hi ExtremeSSJ4 Do You Remember Me It Me Banjotron2000 Please Don't Banned Me Okay I Left Wiki A Long Time Ago & I Decide To Come Back. How Are You Been Doing & I Bet You'll Be Happy To see Me On Here Again. can you find all of my stuff that i posted on here in the past & sent the links to me so i can re-edit them sincw i am back now Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 04:49, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 04:49, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey ExttremeSSJ4 Where Is My What If Story I Made & I Thought I Was On What If Team Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 05:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Banjotron2000Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 05:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC)